The New Direction
by jennyndluna
Summary: Finchel & Klaine en NYC
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Bueno nosotras somos dos chicas de España (Madrid y Canarias) y nos llamamos Jenny y Luna, como habran notado nos encanta Glee ,y sobre todo las parejas Finchel y Klaine, espero que os guste nuestra historia, que dejen muchos reviews para saber si continuar con ello o no, y gracias por leerlo :D**

** Jenny & Luna**

¿Como puede la vida dar un giro de 180º del dia a la noche?

Eso es lo que pensé cuando me bajé del taxi y contemplé aquellos rascacielos de la ciudad de NY.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi mamá me enseñaba a atarme los zapatos, o que no debía cruzar la calle sin mirar, ahora ella está a kilómetros de distancia y yo aquí,en la ciudad donde todo es posible.

Todavía no recuerdo muy bien porque acabe aquí, bueno, en verdad si lo sé, esa razón tiene un nombre, RACHEL BERRY.

Todo esto comenzó hace un par de días , Rachel estaba preparando todas sus cosas para mudarse a NY y yo me quedaría en Lima .

Rachel insistía en que me fuera con ella, que si yo me lo proponía podría cumplir cualquiera de mis sueños, que en NY se me presentarían oportunidades que en Ohio no, pero ¿que haría yo en esa gran ciudad? yo soy un chico de pueblo, esa ciudad no estaba hecha para alguien como yo.

Y así nos encontrábamos, ella haciendo su maleta, y yo sentado en la cama mirándola, como si fuera la última vez, y ambos, en completo silencio.

Yo no quería alejarme, ella era mi vida, pero tenía que dejar que cumpliera su sueño , estaba seguro de que lo iba a conseguir. Además se iba con Kurt y Blaine iba a estar bien acompañada.

Rachel fue quien rompió ese incómodo silencio:

-Había pensado que, al ser una de nuestras últimas noches, podríamos pasarla juntos ¿no?-

Esas palabras me dolieron, una de nuestras últimas noches... ya no la tendría entre mis brazos nunca más, ni me despertaría a su lado. Pero debía de ser fuerte por ella, por su sueño.

-Claro Rachel -eso fue lo único q le dije, tenía miedo de que si hablaba más, acabara llorando rogándole por favor que no se fuera.

Cuando terminó de hacer la maleta fuimos a cenar a Breadsticks.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Blaine y Kurt. Si hubiera sabido que estaban allí no habría ido, como suponía empezaron a hablar de NY, del piso , de lo que haría cuando llegaran, de la universidad...

Despues de un rato,y de que nos sirvieran nuestra cena, Kurt me preguntó:

-¿Y tú que finn? ¿todavía estas empeñado en no ir? enserio chico no te entiendo, si te concedieron la beca de futbol para la universidad de NY.

-¿QUE?-dijo Rachel levantándose de la mesa.

-Rachel, lo siento, quería decirtelo, pero pensaba que si te lo decía sería peor

-¿Ahora cual es tu escusa?, di la verdad Finn, di que no me quieres, que no quieres verme nunca más y se acabó- dijo Rachel saliendo por la puerta.

-Creo que metiste la pata Hudson...-dijo Blaine

-No te entiendo hermanito, quieres a Rachel, pero te quedas aquí , ¿ Que ocurre?

- Es que yo no valgo para ese mundo, al cabo del tiempo, no sería otra cosa que un estorbo para Rachel

- Finn en NY también hay hueco para ti, sobretodo en la vida de Rachel, tu no serias un estorbo, ella te quiere. Además si piensas en tu futuro, en NY tendrías muchas más oportunidades -ya era la segunda persona que me lo decía-

Yo no dije nada más, pagué la cena, y me fui rumbo a casa, quería llamar a rachel, pedirla perdón, decirla que me iba con ella al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, pero algo me lo impedía, asi que ¿para que cambiar las cosas?

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con mi madre en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche

-cariño! tan pronto llegas? pensaba que te quedarias con rachel hoy.

- no mama, rachel estaba muy cansada

-Habéis discutido verdad?

-como lo sabes?

-Finn soy tu madre, las madres lo sabemos todo anda, ven y cuentame que ha pasado

- Se ha enfadado conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no le habia dicho lo de la beca para la universidad de Ny, pero ¿que iba hacer Mama?, es lo mejor para ella

-¿Por que tienes tanto miedo a dejar Ohio hijo? no es lo que siempre has querido? no ser un perdedor más?

-ya pero yo quiero que ella cumpla su sueño.

-Y su sueño y tu no son compatibles?

-Si,pero no quiero que tome decisiones equivocadas por mi

-Que decisiones?, Cariño , Rachel es una chica muy madura, creo que sabra elegir que opcion es la mejor para su futuro, y si ella ha tomado la decision de quererte a su lado, de querer estar contigo, creo que es porque de verdad te quiere y no quiere perderte, Finn ¿cuando encontraras a otra chica como Rachel?

-Nunca mamá

-Pues ¿a que estas esperando?

-Enserio crees que haria lo correcto si me fuera?

-Cariño,creo que seria lo mas inteligente que harias en tu vida , Ademas asi podrías cuidar de tu hermano tambien . Finn ,no pierdas esta oportunidad, pero sobretodo ,no pierdas a rachel.

Subi escaleras arriba como alma que lleva al diablo. Saque mi maleta de debajo de la cama y me dispuse a vaciar mi armario , no sin antes llamar a la universidad para confirmarles que aceptaba la beca. Mi madre me había abierto los ojos y ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería.

En cuanto llego Kurt a casa ,le conté la noticia, el se puso super contento y me dijo que llamara a Rachel para contarle, pero yo le dije que no, que preferia darla una sorpresa

.-Sabia que harias lo correcto-me dijo- -estoy tan orgulloso de ti,hermano.

Finn esa noche no pudo casi ni dormir no paraba de dar vueltas sobre la cama

solo de pensar que iba a estar con Rachel y la sorpresa que se iba a llevar.

al fin el ruido del despertador le hizo saltar de la cama eran las 5, y a las 7 deberian estar en el aeropuerto.

Kurt se iria con Burt algo antes, y despues yo me iria con mi mamá camino a mi destino

mi madre no paro en todo el camino de decirme cuanto me echaria de menos, de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez , que comiera de forma sana, que cuidara de Kurt , que no me metiera en problemas, que estudiara. A lo que yo respondia con un simple "si mamá".

La sonrisa de mi madre era enorme y eso que pensaba que se iba a poner a llorar , aunque seguro que mas tarde lo haria llegamos al aeropuerto y mis nervios afloraron ¿y si rachel no me perdonaba? , espero que mi sorpresa le bastara para perdonarme por haber sido tan estupido con ella

Mi madre se adelantó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo "Suerte". Cuando paso un par de minutos me dirigi a la puerta de embarque, las manos me sudaban , estaba muy nervioso, pero todo iba a valer la pena

De repente vi a Kurt, Blaine y Burt a lo lejos, pero ni rastro de Rachel. Me fui acercando hacia ellos, hasta que una pequeña morena se les acercó, sentía que mi corazón se salía del pecho

Cada vez estaba más cerca, Kurt me hizo un gesto de buena suerte , pero nadie lo noto. Cuando estaba a unos metros. Rachel se dio la vuelta.

-¿Finn? que haces aqui?-dijo

-Bueno, esta es la puerta de embarque direccion NYC?

-Si…

-Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto

-¿Que? ¿de que hablas finn?

-Pues que me voy, me voy a NY,contigo

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan enserio como ahora

Rachel empezó a pegar saltitos y me abrazó. me sentíaa increiblemente

feliz, ahora sabia que habia hecho lo correcto, que todo lo que habia pensado durante

esa semana habia sido una estupidez.

-Lo siento rachel,por todo

-¿Que importa eso ahora? Me acabas de hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo

Le di un beso a Rachel, el beso mas dulce y profundo que pude darle jamas, no tenia palabras para expresarme, era lo mejor que podia hacer en ese momento.

De repente se escuchó :

-_pasajeros con destino a NYC por favor vayan pasando por la puerta de embarque_.

Era el momento de las despedidas, como había imaginado, mi madre se puso a llorar como una magdalena.

Mama y Burt se despidieron de Blaine y Kurt, luego de mi y de rachel, mama me repitio todo lo que me dijo en el coche , yo le di un gran abrazo, definitivamente la iba a hechar de menos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

-¿Estas listo?-me dijo rachel

- Estoy listo desde la primera vez que te oí cantar

Rachel rio y apretó mi mano con mas fuerza.

Y asi es como mi vida ha cambiado, ya no soy un perdedor de Ohio, ahora vivo en NY, antes no sabía que hacer con mi vida, ahora tengo una beca de fútbol que pienso aprovechar al máximo para poder llegar a ser un gran jugador y lo mejor tengo a rachel a mi lado.

-¡Hey! Finn- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era Blaine.

-¿Tío?¿te vas a quedar todo el dia ahí? ¿o me puedes ayudar?

Los padres de Blaine tenian un piso alquilado en NY, y amablemente decidieron prestárnoslo hasta que consiguieramos algo mejor, la verdad es que no era gran cosa, pero para nosotros era mas que suficiente

-¡Claro!-dije ayudando a Blaine con las maletas

Detrás de el subieron Kurt y Rachel, que fueron de cabeza a las habitaciones para hacer el reparto

-Vale-dijo Rachel- Finn y yo dormiremos en esta.

Me acerque a la habitación, Rachel estaba asomada a la ventana se veía toda la ciudad. me acerque por detras y le dije:

-Es precioso ¿no?

-No, es precioso porque tu estas aquí

Aquí empezaba nuestra nueva vida, desde cero, solo ella y yo.

**¿Que os parece? Esperamos que os dejeis vuestros comentarios, nos leemos en mas capitulos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale chics, antes que nada, queremos agradecer vuestros reviews:**

**ntcfm: nos alegra mucho de que te gustara nuestra historia :)**

**clauverry: muchas gracias! nos hace mucha ilusion de que te guste ^^**

**Alexandracastrop: continuaremos,subiremos un capitulo a la semana, y nos alegra que te guste,muchas gracias :)**

**AlbaGleekSP: jo muchas gracias!, y si, Finn puede ser muy cabezota, pero seguro que no se arrepentirá de haberse ido a NY :D**

**Miluca Rockz: muchas gracias por tus palabras! :)**

**ErikEN: graciaas! pues ya te digo,que si eres mas Klaine,este capitulo te gustara mucho mas...**

**Ahora si,os dejo leer el capitulo, espero que os guste, como ya os dije hay mas Klaine,sin dejar de lado a Finchel x supuesto, y hemos añadido a un nuevo personaje,que posiblemente os sea familiar jaja :)**

POV Kurt

Me acerque a la ventana, a ver la vista de la ciudad, no me lo podia creer estaba en nueva york , me han aceptado en Julliard y ademas Blaine ha venido conmigo

el ira a la misma universidad que Finn

Si hace dos años me llegan a decir que acabaria viviendo en NY en un apartamento de la familia de mi novio, junto a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, diria que si se habian vuelto aqui estaba apunto de comenzar una nueva vida.

nunca he estado mas de dos dias separado de el,sobretodo desde que mi madre murió

aunque esta en buenas manos Carol es perfecta para el. mi padre estaba necesitado de cariño,ese cariño que solo podria darle aquella mujer que le quisiera de verdad,como hizo mi madre, y como ahora lo hace ella

-Hey Kurt!,siento molestarte pero..¿podrias ayudarme con todo esto?-dijo Blaine cargado con sus maletas y las mias

-Si , voy- definitivamente mi padre tenia razon cuando dijo que eran muchas cosas.

-¿No crees que llevas muchas cosas?- vaya parece que mi padre y Blaine estaban de acuerdo

Bueno , tal vez,, pero estoy seguro que todo lo que traje es necesario- Le dije, y el se rió con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta de el

-Me encantas-soltó Blaine de repente

-¿Y a que vino eso?

-A nada, que estoy muy feliz de estar aqui contigo

- Yo tambien , Blaine , tu tambien me encantas

El se acerco a mi y me dio un beso , todavía no estaba acostumbrado, siempre me parecían como el primero que nos dimos en un principio creia que nunca encontraria el amor, despues de todo lo que me paso con Finn, pero ahora creo que todo sucede por algo, y ahora sé que no es que tuviera mala suerte con el amor,si no que,simplemente,le estaba esperando a él

-ejem..Kurt-dijo Rachel- Finn había pensado en ir a almozar fuera y luego dar una vuelta ¿quieren venir?

-Si,claro, ya vamos-dije

-No te pongas tan rojo hombre!,que tampoco es para tanto-dijo Rachel entre risas.

Rachel podria ser muchas cosas..pero desde luego no se le escapaba una y eso es algo con lo que me identifico, quizas por eso nos hayamos vuelto tan amigos, ademas de por nuestro amor indiscutible por Broadway,Barbra y Patty Luponne

Salimos ha almorzar y a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para familiarizarnos con,lo que seria a partir de ahora, nuestro hogar.

Ibamos caminando por las calles de NY buscando un lugar donde comer,cuando pasamos frente un Mcdonalds

-vamos al mcdonalds!-saltó Finn

-Finn ¿se te olvida algo?-dijo Rachel

Parece que Finn cayó en la cuenta

-Mierda-dijo por lo bajo para que Rachel no lo escuchara

Seguimos caminando y encotramos una cafeteria que no tenía mala pinta, ademas en un cartel ponía menú vegetariano

Algo que a Finn y Blaine no les hizo mucha gracia,pero saben que conta mi y Rachel no pueden hacer nada, por lo que resignaron y entramos a comer.

Mientras comiamos, yo y Rachel peleamos por como ibamos a decorar el salon, mientras Blaine y Finn hablaban de la universidad y del equipo de futbol.

-Blaine-dije para intentar llamar su atención-tu que opinas?como deberiamos decorar nuestra habitación?

-ehh... lo que tu elijas esta bien

- Bueno, luego no te quejes si no te gusta- le dije.

-hombres..-me dijo Rachel de forma confidente haciendo q soltara una risa

Cuando terminamos de comer, seguimos con nuestro paseo, Rachel y yo encontramos un mercadillo. No parabamos de mirar y probarnos cosas, esto era fascinante,pero parece ser que nuestros novios no pensaban lo mismo, estaban los dos apoyados en una pared, hablando, pero se les notaba aburrido.

-Rachel, mejor volvemos otro día antes de que nuestros novios acaben tirandose de los pelos

-Vale,me parece bien-dijo Rachel.

Bueno,ya vendremos otro dia-le dije a los chicos

¿donde vamos ahora?-dijo Finn

-Bueeno,habia pensado en ir a Times Square-dije

¿A times Square?-dijo Rachel no muy convencida-yo queria ir al central park

-Podemos dividirnos si quereis-dijo Blaine- luego nos vemos en casa

Me parecio una gran idea, podría estar a solas con Blaine en NY.

-Entonces al final Harry encontró a Sally ¿no?- me dijo Blaine cuando caminabamos a Times Square

- Parece que si - le dije yo mientras lo cojia del brazo y me pegaba a el.

- Pero creo que tu haces mejor el papel de Sally , que Meg Ryan- vale Kurt, ya sabes por que te enamorastes de este chico, pensé.

Estabamos llegando ya a Times Square y no pude evitarlo le bese, es que era irresitible, esta en Nueva York, el lugar donde nadie te juzga, , podría pasear por cualquier lado agarrado a el y nadie me miraría, estaba claro esta ciudad era para mi.

POV Rachel

Finn y yo paseabamos de la mano por el central Park

cuando pasamos por aquel puente donde el me trajo una flores y me invito a "una cita de trabajo" el año anterior

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?-le dije a Finn

-¿Como no me iban a traer?,creo que nunca me olvidaré de la primera vez que vine a NY

-Si ,la verdad es que estuvo muy bien el viaje ¿verdad?

-Si... aunque tengo que admitir que al principio lo pasé un poco mal, de verdad pensaba que estabas con ese Jesse St. Estúpido, y que te habias olvidado de mi.

-Que tonti eres- le dije poniendome frente de el -nunca,te olvidare, ¿me oyes? nunca, y mucho menos ahora que formas parte de mi vida,aqui en NY

-Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar nunca ¿sabes?, ahora que conseguimos dar el paso mas dificil,nadie podra separarnos-dijo Finn.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de ti

-Veras cuando le contemos a nuestros hijos, vamos a tener un monton de historietas para cuando no puedan dormir. -dijo Finn

-¿ Finn Hudson quiere tener hijos conmigo?-dije haciendome la sorprendida.

-No,la verdad es que estaba pensando proponerselo a Blaine... pues claro que a ti ¡tonta!

Reí ante su comentario, era tan dulce... que no pude aguantarme más y le besé poniendome de puntillas debido a nuestra diferencia de altura.

Me sentia la mujer mas feliz del mundo, vivia en NY, estudiaria en Julliard, algun dia conseguiria mi sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway...pero todo eso son solo complementos,de lo feliz que me hace estar junto a Finn Hudson,el hombre de mi vida

Luego por la noche Finn y yo llegamos a casa, donde Blaine y Kurt ya se encontraban viendo la television sentados en el sofá.Se les veía tan felices.

¿Que tal vuestro paseo chicos?-les dije

Perfecto-dijeron los dos al unísono, se miraron y se rieron a la vez.

Finn y yo nos sentamos en el otro sofa y nos dedicamos a ver la tele también esa noche, Kurt había puesto una pelicula romantica, que no se por que siempre ponía creo que era su favorita, tal vez sería por Meg Ryan, algun día se lo preguntaría.

Parece que nuestra vida en Ny comenzaba bastante bien, mñana iriamos a ver la universidad , tenía muchas ganas de ver Julliard , luego también los chicos irian a su universidad para ver las instalaciones, ellos estambién se veian muy emocionados. Parece que todo estaba saliendo bien,para todos

Al dia siguiente me levante bastante temprano

Finn seguia durmiendo a pierna suelta

le di un beso en la frente y me dirigi a darme una ducha

Me pareció oir a alguien en la cocina, seguro que era Kurt

estaria igual o mas nervioso que yo

me dirigi alli,y efectivamente era el

preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días - le dije

-Buenos dias,¿quieres desayunar?

-Vale, ¿ que has preparado?

-Tortitas

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a despertar a Finn y Blaine, parece que se les habían pegado las sábanas.

- Finn , despierta- le dije, luego le di un beso y abrió los ojos

- Si todas las mañanas me despiertas asi, va a ser dificil separme de ti

-Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque siempre va a ser asi-le dije de forma cariñosa-ahora levantate perezoso,que teneis que ir a la universidad, y Kurt y yo también.

-Cierto, me doy una ducha y listo

-Kurt y yo nos vamos ya,nos vemos a la hora de comer ¿vale?.

-Ok, que os vaya bien, te quiero.

-Y yo- no era la primera vez que Finn me decia que me queria,pero siempre que me lo decia, el corazon se me quedaba en un puño,nunca me cansaria de que me dijera eso

Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo , y me fui con Kurt.

Por fin iba a poder ver Julliard

Cuando llegamos nos quedamos petrificados en la puerta de la universidad.

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Kurt

Yo solo asentí y nos dirijimos hacia adentro del edificio.

Cuando llegamos estaba lleno de gente, creo que ese día habían audiciones, Kurt y yo no las necesitabamos habían visto nuestras actuaciones en los ultimos nacionales y nos habían aceptado, fue una gran odisea hasta que llegamos a la secretaría.

-¿Hola?-dije llamando a la puerta

Se oyó un "adelante",y pasamos.

-Ustedes deben de ser Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry ¿verdad?

¿Como lo sabe?

Os vi en las nacionales,estuvieron fantasticos

cuando me entere de que estaban interesados en estudiar en mi universidad, no dude ni un momento en aceptarles,es todo un honor para mi tener a personas tan talentosas

Oh muchas gracias, señor...

-Seguro que aqui hay gente muy buena -dije

-Si desde luego,pero vosotros podeis ser aun mejores!

Despues de una charla con el director salimos del despacho para explorar un poco y ver las instalaciones

Ibamos andando por lo pasillos cuando, sin darme cuenta,choque contra alguien.

-Ups, perdon lo siento iba sin mirar- me dijo el chico

-Tranquilo,no te preocupes

-Hola me llamo Cameron y ¿tu?.

-Hola yo soy Rachel,y el es Kurt-dije señalando a mi amigo

-¿Vosotros vais a estudiar aqui?-dijo Cameron

-Si ¿y tu?

si, es mi segundo año

Que bien!-dije-pues entonces ya nos veremos mucho por aqui

Claro!- dijo el chico rubio

-Bueno adios.

-Adios.

Al salir de la universidad mi amigo estaba algo raro

-¿Que te pasa Kurt?¿Por que no hablaste con Cameron?

-Rachel,el pertenece al team gay

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Esta claro, su pelo,su ropa...

-¿y que pasa con eso kurt?

-Nada,solo era curiosidad

-Era bastante mono ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque Blaine es mas guapo

-Yo empece a reir ante el comentario de mi amigo, y salimos rumbo a casa.

POV BLAINE

Cuando Kurt salió por la puerta yo estaba dispuesto a desayunar, hoy era un dia largo y encima Finn estaba tardando.

-¡Vamos Finn! vamos a llegar tarde - le dije

-Un minuto ,¡ya voy! - dijo

Salimos del apartamento y nos dirijimos a la universidad. Quedaba un poco lejos de casa pero con el metro llegariamos rapido

-Tio que te quedas dormido-le dije a Finn que estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos.

Venga, la proxima parada es la nuestra- le dije a Finn con entusiamo- universidad de Ny ¡ahi vamos!

-Siento no mostrar tanto entusiasmo como tu Blaine-dijo Finn-pero creo que una cuarta parte de mi sigue aun en la cama.

Cuando miramos vimos un Campus enorme, definitivamente tendría que buscar un llegar Finn y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta,habia un campo de futbol enorme lleno de chicos que hacian las practicas

- Ni comparacion con el de Lima ¿no ? Finn -le dije, pero estaba aluciando parece que ya se desperto.

-Ni que lo digas,esto es el paraiso.

-Venga , vamos que luego se nos hace tarde, ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar el campo- le dije intentandolo sacar de su asombro.

Al entrar estuvimos hablando con el director, nos dio nuestros horarios ,ademas de darnos la bienvenida. Luego dimos una vuelta por el campus, cada vez parecía mas grande

-Finn sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, Kurt y Rachel deben estar esperandonos en casa.

Venga, vale ,vamonos - me dijo , creo que todavia estaba alucinando con el campo.

Al llegar a casa nos encontramos con Rachel y Kurt haciendo la di un beso a Kurt y le pregunte por Julliard

-Es increible Blaine,tendrias que haberlo visto.-dijo Kurt muy emocionado

-Me alegro mucho, nuestra universidad tambien es genial,por no hablar del enorme campo de futbol. ¿ a que si Finn?.

Pero Finn ya estaba demasiado ocupado demostrando a Rachel como la habia echado de menos

-¿ Y ya conociste a gente?-le dije a mi novio

-No-dijo sin más.

- Bueno ya tendras tiempo de conocer gente - le dije

-Si seguro, bueno voy a seguir haciendo la le abrá pasado,es raro en el ,¿ a lo mejor esperaba algo mejor de Julliard? Lo mejor sera no pensar en eso, ahora tocaba disfrutar de mi novio y mis amigos

**¿Que os parecio? ¿Os gusta la idea de que aparezca Cameron en el fic? y por si alguien se quedo con la duda, Cameron es el concursante de glee project, que tanto a Luna como a mi nos encantó, y de verdad esperamos poder verlo pronto en glee!**

**esperamos vuestros reviews.. un beso! Jenny & Luna (K)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno os dejamos con el capitulo tres, muchas gracias por los comentarios:**

**AlbaGleekSP :GRacias! Me alegro que te hayas reido con el fic!, Si nosotros tambien adoramos a Cameron.!**

**Miluca ROcks: GRacias!, espero que te guste el tercer capitulo!**

**ErikEN: Gracias! Bueno no sabes si habrá drama Klaine o no, pero bueno, ya se verá, por ahora Cameron no ha echo nada ;)**

*** AVISO: Puede que en este capitulo suba un poquito el tono**

POV KURT

Hoy empezaban nuestras clases en Julliard estaba algo nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a los pasillos del McKinley, y esto no tenia nada que ver, aqui no habia jugadores de futbol que te tiraban slushies o el grupito de animadoras. Aqui no habia gente mas popular, todo eramos iguales, y todos estabamos aqui por algo en común , teniamos talento.

Al llegar a Julliard Rachel y yo nos separamos ella no tenia las mismas clases que yo, compartiamos solo algunas,y lamentablemente nuestra primera clase nos tocaba separados. Al entrar el profesor muy amablemente me adjudico un asiento que habia libre en medio de la clase. Cuando me senté,no podia creer a quien tenia al lado,era el chico que se tropezo con Rachel el otro dia en los pasillos...Cameron creo que se llamaba, desde luego que de cerca, era mucho mas guapo.

- Hola -le dije

-Hola! ¿tu eres Kurt verdad?

-Si , soy yo, tu eres Cameron ¿no?

-El mismo-dijo sonrriendo, vaya tiene una bonita sonrisa pense.

-Me sorprende que todavia te acuerdes de mi nombre-le dije

-Si, suelo acordarme de las cosas importantes

-Pero tu no estabas en un curso mas que nosotros?- le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Hay algunas clases que las refuerzo,para asi poder subir la nota

-Ah, genial , bueno asi me puedes ayudar si tengo alguna duda

-Claro,cualquier duda,preguntame,yo encantado.

En ese momento el profesor empezo a dar la clase la verdad fue entretenida y se me paso rapido. Cameron era bastante simpatico, y compartia mi gusto por la musica, cada vez estaba mas seguro de que este chico jugaba para nuestro equipo.

Ibamos andando por el pasillo hablando animadamente cuando nos encontramos con Rachel.

-Hey , Kurt ¿que tal el día ?- dijo Rachel muy contenta al parecer- a mi me ha ido genial, tuvimos clase que canto y ..- se calló al ver que alguien estaba conmigo- Upss , hola, lo siento , ¿que tal? tu eres el chico del otro día ¿no?

-Si, Cameron, que bien volver a verte Rachel.

- Igualmente, ¿ que os toco juntos en clase?

-Si, la verdad que ha sido una sorpresa-dijo Cameron

-Ehh...Kurt...¿ podemos hablar un momento?-me dijo Rachel

- si , claro , vamos, ¿nos disculpas Cameron ?

- si, claro bueno luego nos vemos- me dijo y Cameron se fue por el pasillo

-¿Que te traes con ese chico Kurt?

-Nada Rachel ¿por que lo dices?

-No se, pero os he visto muy juntitos charlando, y eso que es el primer dia..

-¿Y?

-El otro dia ni siquiera le dirijiste la palabra,y ahora sois tan amigos?

-El otro dia estaba nervioso ,hoy mi primer dia y ademas me toco sentarme con el en clase que iba a hacer estar callado toda la hora.

-No,pero no se, yo creo que le gustas Kurt...

-¿que dices Rachel?- le dije asombrado- ¿como le voy a gustar? son imaginaciones tuyas, yo quiero a Blaine, Rachel, no hay nadie mas , te lo aseguro.

-Muy bien,vamonos a clase entonces-dijo Rachel no muy convencida

POV FINN

Nuestro primer dia en la universidad fue genial, a mi ya me toco entrenar en el increible campo, yo estaba intentando ganarme el puesto de quaterback,al igual que lo fui en Lima, aunque habia chicos verdaderamente buenos, yo haria todo lo posible para conseguirlo. El campo era inmenso , y no podía esperar a jugar ahi.

Al final del dia, el entrenador se acerco a mi.

-Hudson! tengo que darte la enhorabuena, sin duda has sido uno de los mejores de hoy

-Muchas gracias entrenador.

- Espero que te esfuerces, creo que tienes posibilidades de ser el quarterback ,y porque de verdad quiero que ganes,¿te gustaria quedarte a final de las clases? podria darte un entrenamiento exclusivo.

-Guau! eso seria genial-dije

Había quedado con Rachel , pero esto valia la pena y ella lo entenderia.

La llame,pero no me cogia el telefono.

Bueno ya la llamare despues-pense

POV RACHEL

-Rachel,te vienes conmigo y con Blaine a tomar un cafe?-me dijo Kurt

- Me encantaría, pero he quedado con Finn a las seis, asi que no pasa nada otro dia, ¡que lo paseis bien!- le dije.

Llegue al central park a eso de las 5:50,por lo que me sente para esperarle

Los minutos fueron pasando, y Finn no llegaba, le llame al movil pero lo tenia apagado.

¿que le habra pasado ? pense , eso era muy raro en el. eran ya las 7,por lo que intente llamarle otra vez, apagado, asi que me dirigi a casa, bastante mosqueada por el planton, hoy se de alguien que dormiria en el sofá.

Cuando llege al apartamento no había nadie, parecía que Kurt y Blaine se lo estaban pasando bien, me fui a la habitación dispuesta a ir a darme una ducha y acostarme.

Me tumbe en la cama, estaba realmente agotada de la universidad, y no tenia ganas de nada despues de que Finn no apareciera

realmente queria estar un rato con el, al estar separados todo el dia, queria verle y poder contarle mi dia,y que el me contara el suyo

pero parece ser que el tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estar conmigo

Espero que todos los días no fueran asi.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando oi la puerta abrirse

-Hola...-me dijo Finn

-Vaya, gracias por honrrarme con tu presencia.

-Mierda, Rachel,lo siento, te llame pero no me lo cogiste, pense en llamarte despues, pero se me olvido, lo siento mucho de verdad

-¿y que cosa tan importante has hecho para olvidarte de mi?

-Estuve entrenando y...

-¿Que?-le dije bastante mosqueada sin dejarle terminar.

-¿has pasado de mi por el futbol?- le dije levantandome de la cama- Otra vez con esas Finn?

- Rachel,tu no entiendes, tengo bastante posibilidades de que me den el puesto de quaterback.

-¿Hemos vuelto al instituto yo no me habia enterado?

-No Rachel…

-Mira,haz lo que me voy a dormir-dije cogiendo una almohada y una manta y saliendo por la puerta

-¿A donde vas?-me dijo

-A dormir al sofa, siento que mi presencia puede molestarte, buenas noches- cerré la puerta con un portazo,y me fui al sillon.

No podía creer que Finn se volviera a obsesionar con el futbol, pense que habia cambiado, no me lo podia creer.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron minutos despues, y se sorprendieron de verme dormida en el sofá

Ellos creyeron que de verdad estaba dormida, por lo que no me preguntaron nada pero vi como Kurt entraba en mi habitacion, supongo para comprobar si Finn estaba dormido y hablar con el.

POV Kurt

Al entrar por la puerta,nos encontramos con Rachel durmiendo en el sofá

¿Que les habra pasado?-me dijo Blaine bajito para no despertar a rachel

-No lo se, pero ire a ver si Finn esta despierto y le pregunto- le dije dandole un beso y fui a la habitacion de Finn

-Finn..¿estas despierto?

-Si Kurt, pasa-me dijo Finn que estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con la cara empapada por las lagrimas, mi hermano habia estado llorando

-¿Que ha pasado Finn?-

-Rachel se enfado conmigo, porque la di plantón en nuestra cita de esta tarde.

¿por que has echo eso?- le dije sorprendido- eso no es propio de ti.

-El entrenador creyó que si me quedaba despues de clase entrenando, conseguiria mi puesto de quaterback, de verdad pense que a Rachel no le molestaria.

-Seguro que si se lo hubieras dicho no se hubiera enfadado,¡deberias haberla llamado .Despues de lo que paso en el instituto contigo ¿como piensas que se lo iba a tomar?

-La llame pero,no me contesto, y depues se me olvido por completo

-¿Sabes Finn?, ella de verdad queria pasar la tarde contigo, ella te echaba de menos, y depues de estar toda la mañana sin ti,queria que tu estuvieras alli,y no estuviste.

Finn empezo a llorar.-¿Por que soy tan idiota?

-Es parte de tu personalidad, pero en ella tambien se encuentra el Finn que sabe arreglar los problemas con Rachel.

-¿Tu crees que me perdonara?

-Tu solo hazlo,como tu sabes-le dije.

Me dio un abrazo- Gracias hermanito,

Me levante y me fui a mi habitacion. Cuando entre me encontre a Blaine,en boxers tumbado en la cama.

-Ya estabas tardando mucho- dijo Blaine incorporandose y acercandose a mi

- Finn y Rachel han tenido una pelea , le dije

¿Podemos reconciliarnos nosotros por ellos?-me dijo Blaine de una manera muy sexy.

-Se puede intentar- le dije, que estaba haciendo , pense, ¿estaba preparado para esto?

Nos tumbamos en la cama,y el se puso encima de mi , empezo a besarme en los labios, bajando lentamente por mi cuello. Levantandome la camiseta ...Yo tambien le besaba a el , le acariciaba la espalda, y le tocaba su pelo rizado , que tanto me gustaba.

Cuando por fin me quito la camiseta, empezo a besarme desde el cuello,bajando por mi cuerpo parandose en mi ombligo

- Kurt, ¿ estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo- me dijo - Si no estas preparado lo entiendo.

-No, sigue-le dije

Blaine empezo a desabrocharme el pantalon y paso su mano por mi miembro, haciendo que este se endureciera.

Eran nuevas sensaciones para mi , pero me gustaban .Aunque por otro lado tenia miedo ¿ de verdad valdria para esto?

Los dos nos encontrabamos ya en boxers,y Blaine estaba totalmente dispuesto a continuar .

Pero yo senti miedo en ese momento, ¿y si no era como el espera? ¿y si lo hacia mal?

-¡ESPERA!

-¿Que pasa?-me dijo

-Lo siento Blaine, no puedo hacerlo, siento haberte parado ahora, debi hacerlo antes, todavia no me siento preparado

-Vale no te preocupes Kurt-dijo Blaine separandose de mi ,y poniendose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿ Seguro que no hay problema, Blaine ?, lo siento mucho- le dije con mis ojos llorosos.

-De verdad que no Kurt,yo te quiero,y esperare hasta que tu estes listo- y me besó

-Gracias Blaine, eres el mejor.- Me acosté encima de su pecho, y nos quedamos dormidos

POV RACHEL

Me levante por la mañana con un dolor de espalda horrible, el sillon era super incomodo para dormir toda la noche, me levante mas temprano de lo habitual,por lo que me dispuse a darme una larga ducha.

Entre en silencio a la habitación cogi mis cosas y me dispuse a entrar al baño

Finn estaba dormido en la cama, pegado a mi almohada, se le veia tan tierno durmiendo...pero aun asi seguia dolida por lo que me hizo ayer.

Al salir de la ducha,Finn ya no estaba en la cama,sali de la habitacion y me lo encontre en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-¿ que haces cocinando ?- le dije- se te va a quemar- definitivamente el punto fuerte de Finn no era cocinar.

-Es que Kurt y Blaine salieron a desayunar fuera, por lo que me imagine que tendrias hambre, y queria tenerte algo preparado para cuando salieras de ducharte

-No tenias porque haberlo hecho-dije sentadome en la mesa

-Quería hacerlo Rachel, y tambien para pedirte disculpas.

No le contesté solo le mire,y empece a desayunar en silencio, el me imitó.

Rachel..- me dijo Finn- siento mucho lo de ayer, de veras que no quería dejarte plantada, se que soy un idiota y que esto te ha hecho recordar al instituto , pero he de decirte que eres lo mejor de mi vida y que esta es la ultima vez que va a ocurrir esto te lo prometo.

-¿Sabes? yo tampoco quiero separarte del futbol, gracias a ello estas aqui en NY conmigo, solo que me dolió, pero si de verdad te gusta, y eres feliz con ello, por mi esta bien, siempre que me avises antes de faltar a una cita.

-Lo prometo, eres la mejor-se levantó hacia mi ,y nos besamos, no habia pasado ni 24 horas desde que nos enfadamos ,y ya le echaba mucho de menos.

-Creo que esta noche para compensarme vas a tener que darme un masaje en la espalda, ese sillon es horrible-le dije.

De acuerdo - me dijo , y me dió otro beso.

Esa tarde podria hacerme un placaje si el lo quisiera, yo con tal de estar con el, no me importaba lo demás.

**Bueno Gracias por leer y esperamos que dejen rewiews que no nos hacen daño! Un beso**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí os dejamos con el siguiente capitulo , muchas gracias por los rewiews lo apreciamos mucho!, muchas gracias , espero que os guste. Un saludo Jenny y Luna ;)**

**POV FINN**

Rachel al fin me perdonó,y aunque seguiamos igual de siempre, todavia me sentia un poco mal por aquel plantón, ella se merecia lo mejor, por eso,despues de darle muchas vueltas, decidi planearla una cita sorpresa.

Para ello necesitaria la ayuda de Kurt,quien al contarselo se ofrecio sin ningun reparo.

-¿Que crees que le puede gustar a Rachel , Kurt?- le dije- me refiero algo que yo no sepa, y que a ella le gustaría-

-A ella le gusta el romance Finn, invitala a cenar, despues llevala a algun sitio desde el que se puedan ver las estrellas...

-Entonces necesito que la convezcas cuando llegueis de la universidad,para que se arregle,pero por favor en ningun momento vayas a decirla nada

-Tranquilo,algo se me ocurrirá

- Vale esta bien , pues nos vemos en la esquina de la calle a eso de las..¿ 7?

-Bien, me debes una

-Vale, te lo guardo para cuando quieras hacer una cita con Blaine.

-No creo que llegue a necesitarla,pero vale...

Bueno ahora tenia que pensar como iba a ser todo, tenia que llevarla a cenar pero ¿a donde? Que sitio le podría gustar a Rachel y que ademas tenga comida vegetariana

Entonces,se me ocurrió...¡Sardi's!

Sería como aquella "cena de trabajo" que tuvimos cuando vinimos a los nacionales de New York. Donde conocimos a Patty Luppone, aunque yo en ese momento no sabia quien era. Sin duda, ese sitio seria el ideal para Rachel.

-Vamos Finn! siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa!-grito Blaine desde el salon.

-Ya voy!-hoy me esperaba un dia largo en la universidad, hoy nos comunicarian el que conseguiria el puesto de quaterback

Nos dirigimos al metro , y por primera vez no me dormi, la verdad mi cabeza solo le daba vueltas a la cena de esa noche y a lo que nos comunicarian hoy en la universidad.

Cuando llegamos me dirigi al campo

alli estaban todos los chicos con los que habia hecho la prueba, el entrenador todavia no habia llegado.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que el entrenador se dignó ha aparecer, estaba de los nervios

-Bien chicos, ya tengo adjudicados los puestos de cada uno.

Empezo a decir todos los puestos, habia dejado el del quarterback para el ultimo.

-Bien,ahora vamos con el quaterback, despues de pensarlo detenidamente, he decidido que el quaterback sea...

-Finn Hudson!

-Siiiiiiii! - grité, no pude evitarlo.

-¡Felicidades!- me decian todos, no me lo podía creer lo habia conseguido

Hoy iba a ser un gran dia , no podia esperar a decirselo a Rachel , pero formaria parte de la sorpresa de esta noche.

Al salir de las clases,mandé un mensaje a Kurt para decirle que ya iba de camino,y para saber como iba el con su parte del plan. Espero que de verdad todo saliera bien.

**POV KURT**

- Sigo sin entender porque quieres que me arregle Kurt..¿A donde vamos?-dijo Rachel

-Ya lo veras...

De pronto mi movil sono, era un mensaje de Finn preguntadome por como iba con el plan

-¿Quien es ? - pregunto Rachel

-Blaine, ya sabes...

Ella sonrió

Yo le conteste simplemente con un "todo va bien"

Eran las 7 menos diez y le dije a Rachel que ya era hora de marcharnos que se nos hacía tarde.

Ella iba guapisima con un vestido rojo de palabra de honor y con el pelo recogido en un moño.

- Bueno , Kurt y ¿ donde vamos? -me dijo ella.

-Creo que como sigas preguntando te coseré la boca,¡ ya lo veras Rachel!

Fuimos caminando hacia donde Finn me habia dicho, pero no veia nadie, espero que no tarde pensé.

De repente apareció un coche, desde el que Finn se bajó

-Ya era hora!-dije

-¿Finn?¿ Que es todo esto?-dijo Rachel mirando soprendida a su novio

- Bueno es una pequeña sorpresa que quería darte- dijo Finn- Muchas Gracias, Kurt.

-De nada,yo ya me voy a casa,que os vaya bien parejita-dije . Rachel se subió al coche

y yo me dirigí de nuevo al apartamento.

**POV RACHEL**

Vi aparecer a Finn en el coche, no me lo podía creer , me había preparado una cita sorpresa, estabamos dentro del taxi, recorriendo las calles de Ny cuando me di cuenta de que nos habíamos parado en SArdi's.

-Ya hemos llegado-me dijo Finn-vamos-y me ayudó a bajar.

Entramos al restaurante,y Finn dijo que tenia una mesa reservada a su nombre.

El camarero nos guió hasta nuestra mesa y nos sentamos

Estabamos en la misma mesa que en aquella cita que tuvimos hace mas de un año.

-Estas guapisima-me dijo Finn de la misma manera que aquella vez, y yo no supe mas que sonreir, lo unico que quizas habia cambiado, ademas de que estabamos viviendo aqui, es que lo amaba aun mas.

- Tu tambien- le dije

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando dijiste que dentro de poco tu retrato estaria colgado en una de estas paredes?

-Si

-Bien, pues, yo quiero darte esto

Yo abrí el paquete, y me encontré con un retrato mio, de una foto que me hizo Finn hace poco en el central park

-¿Y esto?

-Es para que cuando tengan que colgar tu retrato, tu ya tengas uno.

Yo me quede sin palabras, no sabia que decir

-¿No te gusta?-me dijo Finn apenado

-No! me encanta, creo que es el mejor regalo que me han echo nunca-dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Muchas gracias , Finn- le dije, me acerqué un poco y le di un beso

-Te quiero- me dijo el

-Yo más-le dije con una sonrisa

-Eso habria que discutirlo...-dijo Finn haciendose el ofendido.

Le di otro beso , este fue mas pasional, quería demostrale cuanto le quería.

-Bueno vale- me dijo Finn -Dejemoslo en que nos queremos igual

-Eso me parece bien-le dije.

Al terminar de cenar, nos fuimos a caminar, yo iba agarrada de su brazo.

-Bueno estas preparada para la siguiente sorpresa?

-¿Hay mas? no me lo puedo creer.

-Pues claro, y aun queda lo mejor.

Nos montanos en otro coche, que nos llevo hasta al Washington Square Park.

Cuando nos bajamos , Finn me llevo a una colina, donde no había muchos arboles, cojio su chaqueta la puso en el suelo, se sentó y yo me sente encima de el.

-¿Por que me has traido aqui?

-Bueno,quise traerte a un lugar desde el que pudieramos ver las estrellas

-Es precioso-dije mirando hacia el cielo estrellado

- Bueno , no mas precioso que tu.

-¿Te habia dicho ya que te quiero?

-Eso dicen por la calle...

Yo le di un codazo,y el rapidamente me abrazo para quedar pegados. El perdió el equilibrio y se cayó para atrás, y yo acabé encima de el.

Empezamos a reirnos, cuando le fui a besar el se levanto sobresaltado

-Tengo que contarte algo

-¿Mas?

-Si, esto es algo que me ha pasado esta mañana.

-¿El que Finn?, no me asustes.

-No ,no, es que, tienes ante ti,al nuevo quaterback del equipo de NY.

-¿enserio?- dije con una sonrisa

- Si

Di un grito y lo abrace

-Muchas felicidades amor, sabia que lo conseguirias ¿por que no me lo dijistes antes?

-Esto formaba parte de la sorpresa tambien.

**POV BLAINE**

Después de lo que había pasado hace dos días , quería demostrale a Kurt, que no me había importado, el se sentía culpable, pero yo no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera, quería que se sintiera bien , y dejar ese tema aparcado de momento

. Kurt había ido a dejar a Rachel con Finn, asi que tenia como 15 o 20 minutos para darle una sorpresa, pero ¿que podía hacer?

Mire la estanteria de los DVD, ¿una peli?, no eso no era especial.

Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta, y cenar algo. Es una buena idea pero ¿a donde iriamos ?

Que frustante tenia 15 minutos y no se me ocurria nada.

Ya se! a Kurt le encantaba la comida china le prepararia una cena romantica en casa. Llame al restaurante para hacer el encargo, dijeron que tardarian unos 15minutos, perfecto, pensé

Corri al cajon a coger algunas velas,para ponerla alrededor de la mesa.

Las puse en la mesa. puse un disco de musica muy bajito, coloqué la mesa y me senté en el sillon a esperar a que viniera la comida, a los 5 minutos tocaron el timbre. Menos mal que llegaron antes.

Coloque la comida en los platos, y mire al reloj habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se fue .Encendi las velas y apage las luces. Estaba terminado de echarle un vistazo a todo, cuando oi una llave en la puerta.

- Siento tardar, pero Finn ha llegado un poco..- Se quedó parado en la puerta y me dijo- ¿que es esto Blaine?

-Bueno había pensado , ya que Rachel y Finn tenían su sorpresa, tu te merecias una tambíen- me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo cogí de la mano y lo lleve hasta la mesa- he encargado comida china , se que es tu favorita. Nos sentamos a comer, y le pregunte a Kurt , como le iba en Julliard, empezó a contarme emocionado , que si clase favorito era la de canto , que se sentía increiblemente feliz cuando le tocaba cantar alguna canción.

Me dijo que ya había conocido gente Kate que estaba con el en clase de canto y Samantha y un tal Cameron que estaban en la clase de Historia sobre Brodway.

Luego yo le hable de mi universidad y cuando estabamos por el postre , empezo a sonar en la radio Dancing Queen, y se me ocurrió una gran idea

-¿Te apetece bailar?

-Emm, bueno vale - dijo Kurt estrañado, y luego se dio cuenta de que canción era y sonrió.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a bailar entre risas,miradas y caricias Cuando acabó la canción le di un beso, pero fue un beso con significado.

- Kurt, quiero que sepas, que he preparado esto para que no te preocupes por nada, que lo que tenga que pasar , pasará cuando estemos preparados, ¿vale?.

El me devolvió el beso , entendiendo lo que quería decir y seguimos bailando con la siguiente canción.

**POV Rachel**

Finn y yo estabamos abrazados, tumbados bajo el cesped y sobre el cielo estrellado, no se cuantas horas llevariamos asi,sin movernos, sin hablar, pero las palabras en este momento sobraban, nuestras respiraciones agitadas nos decian todo.

-Siento romper este momento, Finn , pero creo que deberíamos irnos, mañana tenemos clase.

- Jo... yo que pensaba quedarme toda la vida, asi, contigo.

-Pues mira,tengo una idea ¿ que te parece si a partir de ahora, este lugar es nuestro?

-¿Y como haras eso? ¿ vas a comprarlo? No tenemos tanto dinero-dijo el

Yo empece a reir, Finn y sus ocurrencias...

-No tonto!-mira, saque las llaves de mi bolso y empece a raspar el tronco del arbol que estaba a nuestro lado, grabe nuestras iniciales dentro de un corazón

- Cuando sientas que tengamos algun problema, piensa en este lugar y todo lo que significa para nosotros - le dije a Finn, dandole un beso - yo tambien lo hare.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora este sera el sitio Finchel, solo tuyo y mio.

-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto-le dije yo en el oido, haciendo que a Finn le recorriera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo

Me levante y le coji de la mano para levantarlo

- Venga ya es hora de irnos, es muy tarde.

Llegamos al apartamento, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Kurt y Blaine, cuando pasamos por el salon, vimos como en la mesa habia varias velas consumidas, parece que ellos tambien tuvieron su noche romantica, pensé. Le dije a Finn que fuera yendo para la habitacion, mientras yo entre en la habitacion de Kurt y Blaine donde ellos estaban acostados, abrazados y con las manos

Entrelazadas ,a mi se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara al verlos tan felices.

Cuando entre en la habitación Finn ya estaba metido en la cama, yo me cambié, me puse mi camison, y me tumbe a su lado

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-le dije besandole.

Me apoyé en su pecho, mientras el me acariciaba el cabello y yo le daba pequeñas caricias en su pecho, así fue como poco a poco, el sueño nos acabó venciendo a los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! somos Jenny y Luna, aqui os dejamos un nuevo capitulo de The New Direction,y pedir perdon por la demora,pero nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones,tambien esperando a que nos viniera la inspiración,y creo que no nos quedo del todo mal,esperamos que os guste :),y gracias por los reviews,nos alegran mucho al leerlos**

POV BLAINE

A la mañana siguiente el despertador fue el encargado de sacarme de mis sueños, por mucho que llevara años madrugando no me acababa acostumbrando a esto, Kurt decia que era una marmota parlante.

Apague el despertador con un golpe sordo y de mala gana. lo que hizo que Kurt se despertara sobresaltado por el ruido

-Heyy ¿ que pasa?-me dijo medio adormilado

-Nada,hora de levantarse-dije enfurruñado

-Vaya parece que hoy la marmota parlante esta mas marmota que nunca-

Di un largo suspiro,ya que Kurt no tenia la culpa de que yo tuviera mal despertar,le di un beso en la frente y el cerro los ojos ante el gesto

-mejor voy a ducharme para despertar a la marmota-dije

-Que sea con agua fria!-se le oyo chillar mientras yo me adentraba en el baño

Cuando sali de la ducha, Kurt esta esperando a que yo saliera para entrar el. La casa estaba muy silenciosa,parece que Finn y Rachel no se habian despertado aun, cuando Kurt salio de la ducha me dijo que Rachel no tenia clases a 1ª hora,cuando cai en la cuenta de que Finn ayer me dijo que tampoco,vaya,que coincidencia

-Vale,entonces ¿salimos a desayunar fuera?,invito yo-dijo Kurt

-Si invitas tu me parece perfecto-dije ganandome un codazo por parte de mi novio

No terminamos de vestir y nos fuimos a la cafeteria que estaba cerca de casa

Cuando saliamos a desayunar juntos me recordaba a las tardes que nos pasabamos en The Lima Bean, y más aun cuando empezamos a salir, era nuestro lugar , el lugar que solo nosotros conocíamos

-¿Sabes?dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario- dijo Kurt

Yo puse cara de circunstancia

-¿Que pasa? que no te acordabas no?-me reprocho Kurt

-Pfff pues claro que me acordaba,solo que,andaba distraído

-Ya claro , - dijo Kurt con una ceja levantada- ahora soy yo el que no conoce las caras de su novio ¿no?

-Ando distraido,ya sabes, examenes universidad trabajos...

-Si estamos a principios de curso,no puedes tener tantos exámenes

-Bueno Kurt lo reconozco,pero no llevo la cuenta de los dias,porque este año es bisiesto, bisiesto Kurt!,lo que significa que hay un dia mas,por lo que ya el año tiene 366 dias y yo me vuelvo loco

Kurt se quedo con la boca abierta. Vale, definitivamente este año tendría que buscar un buen regalo,pensé, Kurt no se olvidaría de esto fácilmente.

Y de seguro que no se creyo mi estupida escusa, que pasa Blaine,no se te ocurrio otra cosa?,esa escusa valdria si estuvieras hablando con Britanny o Finn,pero no con Kurt.

Kurt hizo como que no me escucho, siguó caminando, "espero que esto no me cause problemas, Blaine que tonto eres, ya estas buscando la forma de arreglar esto" pensé mientras corría para alcanzar a Kurt. Cuando lo alcanze me dijo :

-Crees que deberiamos denunciar esto a los astronomos?,digo,que si cada cuatro años haya uno que tiene un dia mas te va a causar tantos problemas podiamos decirlo para que lo cambien ¿ no crees?-dijo Kurt riendose de mi

Yo me quede con una cara, no me esperaba eso de Kurt, el se agarro de mi brazo, y me dijo :

-Tranquilo,yo estare contigo para decirte en que dia nos encontramos cada vez que lo necesites

Yo sonrrei y le dije

-Con saber que tu estaras a mi lado,no me hacen falta las horas dias meses o años.

-Como arreglas las cosas, te quiero marmota parlante.

Llegamos a la cafeteria, pero antes de entrar no pude resistirme y le di un beso , no se que había hecho para tener un novio asi.

POV FINN

Esa mañana ni Rachel ni yo teniamos clase a primera hora, que bien se sienta el poder dormir un poco mas, hasta que de pronto senti un golpe sordo en la habitacion de kurt y Blaine

La marmota parlante se levanto de mal humor-pensé

Rachel empezo a moverse a mi lado hasta que abrio sus preciosos ojos marrones

-Ya se desperto Blaine de mal humor?

-Eso parece-dije soltando una risita

Rachel se me quedo mirando fijamente

-Que?-dije sin entender

-¿Por que eres tan guapo?

-Si,soy super guapo,tengo cabeza en forma de patata y tengo espacio en mi frente para escribir un poema entero

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso? eso no es cierto

-Bueno…

-Eres el niño mas guapo del mundo

-Eso es por que eres, sabjetiva

-subjetiva, Finn

-Como sea, tu me ves de otra forma porque soy tu novio

-Cuando no lo eras tambien pensaba igual

-Pero... bueno,da igual, no tiene caso,siempre acabas ganando.

Rachel solto una carcajada. Se oyo la puerta de entrada, parace que Kurt y Blaine salieron temprano

-Vamos a desayunar-dijo Rachel- que hoy tenemos tiempo de preparar algo rico ¿que te apetece?

-Hmmm, porque no dejamos el desayuno para despues?, podiamos aprovechar que estamos solos,y disfrutar uno del otro

-¿Aprovechar como?

-Pues no se...-dije acercandome a besarla

Rachel sonrió, por primera vez no tuvo molestas cuando me insinué, ella se acerco para aceptarme el beso

Cada vez nuestros besos fueron llegando a mas, de los besos pasamos a las caricias

yo tome valor y meti mi mano por debajo del camison tocandole los muslos

En verdad en ese momento esperaba una gran bofetada de su parte,sin embargo ella se acerco aun mas a mi,poniendose encima mia,y besandome mas apasionadamente

Ella tambien puso sus manos debajo de mi camiseta, al final acabó quitándomela y empezo a darme pequeños besos por el cuello,bajando despues a mi pecho y finalmente a mi estomago,lo que hizo estremecerme.

Con un solo movimiento le quite el camison que llevaba,quedando solo en bragas ya que no llevaba sujetador, por lo que empece a tocar sus senos suavemente,lo que hizo que ella se muriera del gusto por el contacto

De repente cai en la cuenta, esta no era mi primera vez,pero la de ella si,y no queria hacerlo si ella no estaba segura de ello, y mucho menos queria obligarla,asi que la detuve

-¿Que pasa?-me dijo sorprendida

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?,se que esto es importante para ti,y no quiero obligarte a nada,si de verdad no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada lo entiendo y...-ella me tapo la boca con un dedo para que dejara de hablar

-Pues no Finn, estoy decidida,por fin me siento preparada,y de verdad quiero hacerlo,claro si tu tambien quieres

-por supuesto que quiero Rachel

-Entonces,basta de chachara

Proseguimos con lo que habiamos comenzado, cuando ella empezo a bajar mis boxers y yo hice lo mismo con sus bragas

Era la primera vez que la veia asi , se veia hermosa, ella era hermosa pero nunca pense que lo podría ser mas

Me separe un momento para coger un condon del segundo cajon de mi mesilla y me dispuse a ponérmelo

-¿Estas preparada entonces?-volvi a decirla una vez mas

-Si cariño, lo estoy,te quiero

-Y yo a ti-le dije dandole el ultimo beso antes de introducirme en ella

Unos minutos despues nos encontrabamos tumbados uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones agitadas debido al desgaste fisico que acababamos de tener. Yo aun sin poderme creer que acabara de hacer el amor con Rach, era como un sueño hecho realidad

Eres increible-dijo Rachel recuperandose poco a poco

Yo me acerqué, abrazandola y dandole un beso en la frente- Tu mas

-Guau,ahora me siento una estupida por no haberlo hecho antes,esto es genial

-No digas eso, tu tenias muy claro que lo querias hacer con la persona adecuada y aquella a quien quisieras de verdad

-¿Entonces porque lo he echo contigo?-dijo bromeando

-Ja,ja,ja muy graciosa-dije ofendido

-Que es broma grandote, yo te quiero mucho- dijo abrazandome

-¿Cuanto?

-Mucho,muchisimo,de aqui al infinito, eres mi hombre.

-Creo que te gano,yo te quiero aun mas

-Eso habria que verlo…

-Dejemoslo en un empate pues

-Eso me parece perfecto-dijo Rachel volviendo a besarme

Al rato estaba por quedarme dormido cuando Rachel empezo a cantarme el oido una cancion que reconocia,por las infinitas veces que me habia echo ver con ella Funny girl

_Oh, my man, I love him so__  
><em>_He'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair__  
><em>_But I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright all right__  
><em>_What's the difference if I say__  
><em>_I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday__  
><em>_For whatever my man is__  
><em>_I am his__  
><em>_forever more__  
><em>_Oh my man I love him so__  
><em>_He'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair__  
><em>_But I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright all right__  
><em>_That's the difference if I say__  
><em>_I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday__  
><em>_For whatever my man is__  
><em>_I am his forever more_

Aquel dia se habia convertido en uno de los mejores de mi vida, habia conseguido hacer el amor con la chica a la que quiero,y simplemente por el echo de tenerla y poder besarla acariciarla abrazarla,hacerla el amor,y que ella me cantara sobre mi oido con su angelical voz me hacia sentirme el chico mas afortunado de Nueva York,que demonios,del mundo entero.

**¿Y que tal? esperamos que os haya gustado,nos vemos en proximos capitulos :D**

** JennyndLuna**


End file.
